Plastic moldings which have a metallic gloss in addition to the usual decoration (for example handwritten words or flourishes, logos) are made by printing pre-fabricated metallized films then shaping them and back-spraying them with a plastic. Alternatively translucent plastic films are printed first then metallized. They are shaped thereafter and a protective layer is optionally applied to the metallic layer. These processes are carried out, for example, to produce plastic parts for cars, such as hub covers etc. They have the disadvantage that parts thus produced are not translucent owing to the metallic layer, and hence transmitted light methods cannot be used on those parts.
The problem addressed by the invention was therefore to provide a method enabling plastic moldings with a metallic gloss and other conventional decorative effects to be produced in a technically simple manner. The parts thus produced must also enable transmitted light technology to be used.
This problem has been solved by the method of the invention.